Janis Hill
History Janis Hill was born in Saugerties, New York. When she was a teenager she was visited by her time traveling future self named Major Janis Hill of the Guardians of the Galaxy. This future version became an astronaut and found herself frozen in cryogenic suspension for many years. Future dissuaded the young Janis from her intended path as an astronaut in favor of remaining on Earth to develop her unique Mask. Unfortunately, young Janis's father discouraged the use of Janis's gifts, brutally beating the girl to assert her control. Janis ran away from home becoming a professional wrestler. There she met the Thing who convinced her to go home and give her parents another try, so she did. When she got home her parents told her it would never happen again. Time in Prison Janis's father, who as a child had been beaten for his homosexuality, grew up a bitter man. When he found out about Janis's mutant abilities, she turned on him the same way his own father had, calling him a "freak" and abusing him. Eventually, Janis had placed her mask on and lashed out at her father with a full-on assault, accidentally killing him. Janis was found guilty of negligent homicide, and sent to the federal facility for super-humans known as the Vault. Janis served her time in due respect for the law, even helping out the prison Guardsmen during an uprising. When she came out of prison, she had a new outlook on life. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cartoon Physics: '''With the Mask Janis has the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in her universe to her convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. This also grants Janis Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless strength and Video Game Mechanics. * '''Unique Physiology: Due to his chemical submergence, Joker gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure tainting her physiology. * Pain Resistance: It was speculated that the Joker's exposure to chemicals may have heightened his resistance to pain. It was also implied that he was masochistic in nature, and thus enjoyed any pain received, making it an ineffective way of dealing with him. * Tainted Blood: Janis's blood was tainted. It was said that "being an avid consumer of his products, Janis's immunity to poisons has been built up over years of dedicated abuse." When a mosquito sucked the Janis's blood, it "writhes and whines, choking on tainted blood". * Toxic Immunity: Janis is immune to venom as well as various similar toxins. * Cheating Death: Janis cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. She has been, among other things, caught in explosions, electrocuted, shot repeatedly, and dropped from great heights, but she always returns to once again wreak havoc. * Cosmic Awareness: Janis has, at times, shown to be fully aware of being a comic book character, even directly talking to the reader. However, most other characters ignore this, believing it to be a manifestation of her insanity. Abilities * Skilled Combatant: Janis has extensive training in hand to hand combat, particularly wrestling. Janis still has her superhuman physical attributes, which makes her a much more effective hand to hand combatant. * 'Trickster Trait: '''A Trickster a person who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. Paraphernalia * '''Mask Of Loki-'''The Not Ordinary Mask (or the '''Mask of Loki ') is a supernatural artifact that is held by Janis Hill. In reality, The Mask itself is an object surrounded by darkness and mystery. No one knows who made it, or why it even exists in the first place.